


When I Say Run

by Dragonsigma



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Reunion, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsigma/pseuds/Dragonsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past three years, Doctor John Watson has done an admirable job keeping London's streets free of crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Say Run

For the past three years, Doctor John Watson has done an admirable job keeping London's streets free of crime. He thought it only right to continue the legacy of the man who was once a friend to him, and possibly more than that. He might not have the same talent of lightning-fast deductions, but he learned enough during his time with the great detective to cope with all but the most devious of criminals.  
But this time it seems they were one step ahead of him. The gang leader leers at him from across the alleyway, pointing his gun at the doctor's chest. He is flanked by several of his cronies, all armed, all prepared to kill the man who stood in their way. John Watson thinks that perhaps his time has come. Cornered at last. But then he realizes that maybe that is not the case.  
He keeps his eyes on the gangster, betraying no emotion as his ears register the sound. He doesn't dare to look. Behind the thug, a man in a dark coat drops onto the fire escape. In one swift motion, he leaps down onto the criminal. The thug falls, and his bewildered allies stare.  
"Run!" The too-familiar man races past the gangsters, grabbing John's hand. The two of them run down the alley as the stunned criminals finally regain their focus.  
All John Watson can choke out is: "What!?"  
"I'll explain later! Now run!" cries Sherlock Holmes, as the two of them race on towards their next adventure.


End file.
